the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael
Raphael ' — He is one of two series leads along with Elena Deveraux. Staring Roles in: * Angels' Blood #1 * Archangel's Kiss #2 * Archangel's Consort #3 * Archangel's Legion #6 Introduction '''Raphael ' is an Archangel and ruler of North America. He is based in The Tower in Manhattan, New York City. As an archangel, he is also a member of the Cadre of Ten. Raphael is about 1500 years old. His Consort is Elena Deveraux, his mother is Caliane, his second-in-command is Dmitri and his surrogate mother was the Hummingbird. He Ascended when he was only a thousand years old, making him the youngest angel to have ever become an archangel. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue Character Description In the beginning, Raphael was described as cold and remote. While he rules North America with an iron hand, he is not needlessly cruel, nor does he take pleasure in the harming of others. he is stubborn, strong and intimidating but has become more 'human' due to his relationship with Elena. Raphael is a strong warrior and as such has always been attracted to warrior women. Like many angels, he considers children precious. About Species * Archangel Markings * A vibrant and ancient mark in a wild blue lit with white fire—right temple. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 Scent * The scent of the sea, cool, crisp, powerful. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Powers & Abilities * Wildfire (New/Cascade) * Aeclari — Control of the Legion (New/Cascade) * Glamour (includes becoming invisible) * Angelfire * Healing of others (New/Cascade) * Telepathy with certain others * Mind control * Accelerated healing * Eyesight like a raptor's Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 * Flight * may have the power to weave a binding with his voice. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 * Wings can become white flame, increasing his speed—Cacade effect. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Weaknesses *Slightly humanized by his once mortal mate—though this can be argued as a strength. Occupation / Position * Archangel and ruler of North America Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Tower: where Elena & Raphael’s apartment is located in New York City * Enclave: where Elena & Raphael’s home is located Court: * Ruled for five hundred years * Raphael doesn't keep a court like the older Angels and Archangels 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * '''Second-in-Command: Dmitri * Head of Security: Dmitri * Weapons Master: Galen * Spymaster: Jason * Team: The Seven * Healer: Keir Ruling Style * He doesn't keep a court. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * Raphael leads from the front—took my example from Alexander.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * His anger a cold blade that cut with precision compared to Titus’s indiscriminate rage.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 * Has shown the kind of honor that didn’t allow him to subjugate the weak and the defenseless. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 * Loved his people, would sacrifice for them. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * Capable of meting out cruel and shocking punishment when betrayed—like with Germaine, who he left in Times Square with every bone in his body broken."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 * Raphael says those he rules are not human—he must rule with iron control or New York drowns in the blood of innocents. Bloodlust-ridden vampires kill with viciousness and never stop—death toll can reach the thousands.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Character / Personality / Traits * He had such a delightful laugh as a boy.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 * Wants men who aren’t too afraid of me to tell me the truth. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Cold-blooded enough to strategize, warrior enough to take pleasure in the dance.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Each time he returned to the Refuge, Jessamy saw less of the boy he’d been, and more of the lethal creature who was one of the Cadre. (Angels Dance)0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 * An archangel who inspired such fidelity in men of strength0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 * Admits he feels too little horror—seen too much evil in his long life.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 * Under the arrogance was very little vanity—he was a warrior at heart and his looks were just a tool in his arsenal.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 31 Physical Appearance: * Tall with black chin-length hair and sapphire-blue eyes. * In the beginning, his wings where white with gold tips. After being shot in the wing by Elena he grew the pattern of the gunshot. * Recently, the gold on his wings has begun to spread. * His wings can also become 'aflame' with wildfire. * During the events of Archangel's Legion Raphael grew a mark on his temple that matches those of the Legion. It is made of jagged complex lines curving down to the top of his cheekbone with the tail curving inward, like a stylized dragon. * His scent is that of the wind-swept sea.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Love Interests * Elena Deveraux Other Details * He used some kind of mental power to make Elena want to worship him.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Goes into the Quiet after doing a Sending to talk with Lijuan Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * He'd been injured badly only rarely in the last eight hundred years—as a young angel, he'd damaged himself-or been damaged-a few times. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20 ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ * Titus: he helped train Raphael when he was a stripling, but once he ascended, he accepted that he was an archangel and his equal on the Cadre. Raphael could laugh with Titus and call him “old man” while the other archangel called him “pup” because Raphael is the youngest angel to have ever become an archangel. Archangel's Enigma, 8. ch. Epilogue * Alexander: always had trouble with Raphael becaming an archangel at only a thousand years of age. He can never allow Alexander to treat me as a youth.Archangel's Enigma, 8. ch. Epilogue Connections * Father: Nadiel * Mother: Caliane * Spouse/Mate: Elena Deveraux * Friends: Dmitri, * Second-in-Command: Dmitri * Team: The Seven * Trained by: Titus Archangel's Enigma, 8. ch. Epilogue The Seven * Dmitri – Vampire * Illium – Angel * Jason – Angel * Galen – Angel * Aodhan – Angel * Venom – Vampire * Naasir – Unknown, presumed to be a cat-like vampire Raphael's Commanders: * Andreas * Nazarach * Augustus Archangel's Legion, book 6, ch. 10 Allies * Elijah — Archangel of South America * Titus — Archangel of South Africa * Astaad — Archangel of the Pacific Isles * Caliane — former Archangel of Sumeria, now rules city of Amanat Enemies * Zhou Lijuan — Archangel of Asia * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa * Uram — Archangel of Russia (deceased) Uncertain Alegiance * Alexander — newly awoken, needs his bearings * Favashi * Neha (leans toward Lijuan, traditionally friends and allies) * Michaela Biography / History Youth Raphael was born of two archangels, Caliane and Nadiel. He grew up in the city of Amanat. When he was very young, his mother executed his father after he became Blood-born. When Caliane began to show signs of madness, Raphael tried to execute her but failed. Caliane left him, body shattered in a field and went into Sleep. Other Characters Associated Fellow Cadre: * Elijah — Archangel of South America — alliance * Lijuan — (Zhou Lijuan) Archangel of China — arch enemy, Angel of Death * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa — intense dislike, allied with Lijuan in war * Titus — Archangel of South Africa * Michaela — Archangel of Central Europe * Favashi — Archangel of Persia * Neha — Archangel of India * Astaad — Archangel of the Pacific Isles * Uram — Archangel of Russia (deceased) Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Each time he returned to the Refuge, she saw less of the boy he’d been, and more of the lethal creature who was one of the Cadre.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 He holds his trial session with Galen to test his worthiness for his court and the position of Weapons Master. Ralph's not like Uram, but like Titus, won't execute anyone who pin him to the floor—wants men who aren’t too afraid of me to tell him the truth.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 Takes Galen and Jessamy to NY. They stop at a rest station and talk about Alexander.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 They determine that Alexander may be in the Sleep and that Rohan believes he is strong enough to rule. But without an Archangel, vampires could turn feral and wipe out the entire mortal population in the region. Raphael decides to inform the cadre—fly back to the Refuge, to send Illium as messenger, Galen and Jessamy will go on to the Tower.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—Raphael attended the Cadre meeting regarding the new Guild Director. Lijuan whispers to Raphael that Michaela makes Uram her puppet. He had Illium fly in Simon, the retiring Director. He might have once considered him to be a friend, in a different time but mortals live too short a lives. Raphael made a note to find out the name of the best of the Hunter-born."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) He didn't send any of the vampires to test Sara at Timothy Lee's junk yard. According to the Vampire Leader, Raphael was not pleased when he found out about the attack on Sara. He forbade them from doing anything in his territory except to leave—even feeding. Sara and Deacon recall what he did to Germaine, and just how harsh his punishments can be."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 1. Angels' Blood He sent an invitation for a breakfast meeting in regards to a new job to Elena Deveraux via a Wing Brother.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 Breakfast meeting on the roof of Archangel Tower.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 Raphael uses Erik and Bernal, two newly made vampires to test Elena's Hunter-born skills. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — said they needed to replace Uram, but Michaela said not right now. He reports that he has hired the Hunter and now they wait till Uram crosses the line. He says the Hunter is tasked with tracking Uram, he will execute him. They all agree and leave. Elijah stays after the rest of the Cadre. They discuss how this happened to Uram. Elijah tells Raph he should be leader of the Cadre. The Cadre could splinter and there could be another Dark Age. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 He tells Elena "My lovers have always been warrior women. Strength intrigues me." He flies her to the TowerAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 and shows her the Vampire floor where there's she meets Dmitri.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 7 They go up to his office with a big table desk. They talk about Uram and he tries to seduce her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 He tells Dmitri taht he wants her for himself after the hunt.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 9 he sent a carve diamond rose to Elena by angel messenger.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Elena returns it the next day. He nearly crossed a line with her and wants to learn what that mean. He plans to ask Lijuan or Elijah.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 He does a Sending to speak with Lijuan. She warns that some rare humans who "make us something other than what we are". She advises that he kill Elena or she will make him human.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 He breaks Dmitri's jaw when he finds out he tried to taste Elena and let her escape. He asks for Sara and Ransom's addresses.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 14 Harrison Ling told Ellie that Raphael's gone cold.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 Raph stood outstide Sara's home in Glamour. An inner voice told him kill her child in front of her and in front of Elena.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 16 He used mind control to make Sara tell him where Elena is and all the Guild codes. Sara said he was not angry, not anything, just cold.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 He goes to Ransom's apartment, puts Nyree to sleep, and asks where would Elena hide if she was protecting her friends. Under compulsion he answered: "She wouldn't hide.".Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 He breaks through the glass of Elena’s Apartment, he held her near the edge, because he was Cold, she panicked and shot I'm with an angel gun. He wasn't healing. Vivek didn't know why. She called Dmitri, He came with two angels of he Seven, one a read head. They flew him to the Tower on a stretcher where a healer was waiting.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 18 He speaks to her mind while healing, from a different location in the Tower.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19–20 He lies in Anshara, healing, having bad memories and dreams flow through his mind. He remembers his mother smashing his young body and leaving him—his worst nightmare.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20 He awakes. Orders Dmitri to make sure the others know Elena is hands-off. Dmitri asks why he won't punish her and how he was injured so badly. He meets Elena on the roof. He needs to gain energy back and has her taste the Angel Dust.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 21 They kiss. She kisses back. Then stops him. He has a lead on Uram. Flies to meet someone in a cloud. Returns, Dmitri is standing by Elena, says seven hearts were delivered to Michaela.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 He takes Elena to Uram's first murder site to get a scene trail. They find one living victim.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 He sent for Dmitri to get the female victim—no wings. Hey must test her, she may be infected. On the way to Elena’s Apartment she asks him not to wipe her memories. "I would rather die as Elena, than live as a shadow."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 Raphael is waiting for Elena in his library with Michaela who is instantly jealous of her. Michaela tells how Uram made his delivery.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Elena analyzes Uram's behavior against what she knows of of vampires in Bloodlust. Uram has not gone into Bloodthrall, which means he'll kill faster and he's always in bloodlust. Michaela leaves. He seduces Elena who responds, but ends it. Tells her he won't sleep with Michaela who he consider to be a black widow. He reveals that Erik wasn't fed while Bernal was.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 He talked with Michaela on a balcony in her mansion, she still has no Glamour. He recalls the first time he saw her, she was with the Ancient who ruled Byzantium. He watched Riker knowing that Michaela might have given him the order to kill Elena. He thinks of Destiny's Rose and realizes he might be willing to fight Michaela over her. Michaela refuse to call back Riker. He flies down to Riker and wrenches out his heart. Sees fear on Elena's face. He guesses she's been summoned by Jeffrey Deveraux.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 He had Illium waiting outside the bank with Dmitri's red Ferrari for Elena. People were taking pictures. Elena figures out that Raphael set it up as a snub to Jeffery Deveraux—he had guessed why Jeffrey called for her and her reaction.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 In a private park, he appears behind Elena, pulls Illium's feather out of her hair. They investigate the second scene—which turns out that these victims were killed first—no feeding.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 He came back, didn't like the blood he saved. This was his funhouse—he realized he prefers live playthings. Rain kills all recent markers—time to rest. He sends her to his house. Montgomery has a bath ready for them. His bed is huge—for his wings.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 Exchange promises of excusivity in bathtub.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 31 He admits to having many slaves, all trained and eager to serve. He didn't forbid any of them to take other lovers. After sex, she's covered in Angel Dust—he didn't do it on purpose and he looks different. "You've made me a little more human." He doesn't know what it means. Make love again. They have a small fight—she says not to expect her to be a toy—he says don't manage him "little hunter"—which triggers a flashback. She won't tell him yet. They discuss Uram. She lets him know she'd rather die than have her memories wiped. He says "So be it." Jeffrey calls, there's a body. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 They find Jeffrey's mistress killed by Uram. Elena tracks Uram and finds Geraldine. Takes her to Michaela's.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 He and Uram fight with Blue and red Angelfire. R's wing gets singed. Elena shoots Uram's wing wither Angel Gun letting he damage him worse. Bram throws Michela at him—her heart is missing and he pulls out the red flame, her heart starts to repair. He grabs Elena to track Uram but lose him over the Hudson. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Jason comes to report, they arrange for later time. Elena tells him that he has an advantage over Uram, he's a little bit human now. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 35 He ponders that what if besides the danger she poses to he, she gave him immunity to the insanity to the madness of power or of age. Jason reports that Lijuan is making Reborn. She plays with them. Gets Jason's report: Lijuan raising Reborn. Gets Dmitrie's report: Venom finished clean-up latest murder sites and the latest on Holly Chang—she's not contagious, s no need to kill her. Dmitri's worried that Elena makes Raphael vulnerable. Sara calls. Ralph told him to get the bodies from the drivers without killing. Looking for Elena, he tries to reach the minds of Illium and Elena—he got a dull silence from Illium and pain, nausea and anger from Elena. He orders Dmitri to forget the bodies—find Elena. He finds Illium's broken body in the water under a peir, humans trying to help him. He flies him up, gets a brief report, gives him to Jason. Searches for Elena.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 He mind-talks with Elena to get the location. Then crashes in. Elena buried under rubble.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 37 He and Uram fight with Angelfire. Gunshots hit Uram. He drove his hand into Uram's chest and spread Angelfire through his whole body. Uram exploded in white light, lighting all of Manhattan. Not even dust remained. He goes to Elena who's broken body is hanging precariously from a ledge by a neon sign. He tells her angelic secrets about making vampires—toxins and candidates. Doing so was a gift of love and a desperate attempt to keep her alive. He felt his canines elongate and a golden taste fill his mouth as a tear rolled down his face. He kisses her and they plummet toward the earth to jagged edges. Angels surround them and lift them up.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 He awakes three months later from Anshara. Elena still sleeps. He goes to a Cadre meeting about Uram's territory. Lijuan tries to get him to talk about the bloodborn toxins. After, Elijah talks about Lijuan and her Reborn. Illium shows his new wings and asks why he wasn't punished—Raph says he should have known that Uram would take blood to heal. he walks through children in the park, they touch his wings. "Uram never walked among humans", he tells Sara. She demands to see Elena, but she still sleeps.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 He's there when Elena wakes up. He helps her understand what it means to be a Made Angel, the only one, and what Ambrosia is.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 He allows Sara to visit Elena at the Refuge. He talks with Dmitri—Sara at the Refuge is breaking a strict taboo against humans being there. Dmitri says Elena will change us—she already has. Jason has returned—injured by Reborn. "So it begins."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. epilogue 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Raphael sent Naasir on a mission with Andromeda to find the Sleeping ancient known as Alexander before Lijuan who wants to destroy him due to the Prophecy by another sleeping ancient, Cassandra—which Raphael knows nothing about.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Galen informs him that Andromeda was kidnapped by Xi and Naasir is on his way to Lijuan's citadel. He immediately arranges for Jason to meet and assist him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 Participated in an emergency teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon; sitting in was Caliane. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre. He suggested that someone decided to get rid of a competitor.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 He helps Aodhan save Illium from a terrible fall.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Elena tells him that the "white fire that licks over your wings at times, took over. It was like you had no physical wings—as if your wings were pure white flame.” It went away when he held Illium. He says that it sounds almost like Lijuan’s ability to go noncorporeal. On the same continuum at least. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Arrived just after Lijuan attacked Alexander with Black Rain.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 He hits her with his Wildfire punching his hand directly into her body. She retreats. He choses to save Alexander rather than chase her to finish it. He stops the poison using the healing pawer of his wildfire. Raph fills him in, he has a grandson, Alex grieves Rohan and recoups. Raphael has Naasir keep the people away and sets them to preparing the Oasis Village to receive him when he comes down.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 He enters the village with Alex.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 Raph goes to Favashi at Rohan's Palace. He takes her to greet Alexander in the Oasis. Mavashi tells him to his mind that she is his ally from that day forward. He doesn't take it at face value—she plays a deep game.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Quotes : He’d had such a delighted laugh as a boy… at least until his father’s inexorable madness, and his mother’s terrible decision—to end the life of the mate she loved with every breath in her body. — Jessamy 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 : "You don't fear me," he said now. ... She wasn't stupid enough to lie. "I'm petrified. But I figure you didn't make me come all this way just so you could push me off the roof." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 : "Take a seat, Elena." Her name sounded different on his lips. A binding. As if by speaking it, he'd gained power over her. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 : Even before his transformation from angel to archangel, he'd chosen the chaos of life over the elegant peace of his brethren. Now he lived in one of the world's busiest cities and, unbeknownst to its denizens, often watched them. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 : "You shouldn't look at me in that fashion, Elena." ... "Why?" she asked, prodded by some heretofore unknown suicidal streak. "Scared?" ... He leaned a fraction closer. "My lovers have always been warrior women. Strength intrigues me."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 : Then she will kill you. She will make you mortal. — Lijuan Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 : "If a naked blade could speak, that's what it would sound like." — Sara about Raphael in the Quiet. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 : "I don't share that which is mine." — to Ransom Winterwolf Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 : "You've made me a little mortal." — to ElenaAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 18 : "You won't punish her? Why?" ... Raphael answered to no one, but Dmitri had been with him longer than any other. "Because I took the first shot. And she is mortal." — Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20 : It's a gift to feel horror." ... It made her wonder. "Do you?" ... "Too little." An ancient darkness swept over his face. "I've seen such evil, even the loss of so much innocence barely touches me." Raphael, Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 : "You've made me a little more human." ... Flashes of memory. Raphael bleeding out from a gunshot wound. "What does that mean?" ... "I don't know." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 : Elena saw in his absolute statement, her future. "Not my memories," she reminded him. "Hunt me to ground if it comes to that, but don't you dare take my memories." ... "You'd rather die?" ... "Yes." ... "So be it." ... Her blood fired at the finality of those three short words, knowing he'd spoken them as a vow. "You do realize that to kill me, you'll have to catch me." — Elena, Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 : "If we're able to kill Uram, then perhaps I'll believe that evil does not always win." Perhaps. He'd seen too much malice done to believe in the fairy tales that comforted humans through their firefly life spans. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : "But you have an advantage," she whispered. "You're a little bit human now. — Elena"Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 35 : Quiet, peaceful, a hush of sound. Then, Stay a little human, won't you, Raphael? — Elena, dying Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : He'd answer every question, betray every secret, if it would hold her here. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : His canines elongated, and a strange, beautiful, golden taste filled his mouth as he felt a tear slide down his face. He was an archangel. He had not cried in over a thousand years. So now you know-that's why so many morons get Made.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : His heart stopped beating when her voice faded, and he leaned forward, his mouth overwhelmed by the taste of beauty, of life. "I won't let you die. I had your blood tested. You're compatible." ... Her lashes struggled to open, failed. But her mental voice, though weak, was adamant. I don't want to be a vampire. Bloodsucking's not my thing. ... "You must live." And then he kissed her, feeding that golden taste, that intoxicating blend, into her mouth. You must live. ... That was when the sign gave away, tearing loose from the building and plunging to the ground in a shattering crash. Elena didn't fall alone, gathered as she was in Raphael's arms, his mouth fused with hers. They fell together, his wings close to destroyed, his soul melded to that of a mortal. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : If this is death, Guild Hunter, he thought to his mortal as angelfire scored through his bones and touched his heart, then I will see you on the other side. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ : "He is the Archangel least stuck in time." Andromeda to Caliane Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 See Also * The Refuge * The Tower * Cascade Book References External Links *Guild Hunter Character Guide ✥ Category:Characters Category:Cadre Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:Lead Characters Category:Tower Category:Deveraux Family